30 maneras de proponer matrimonio
by elemental-hero-s.p.y
Summary: 30 formas de proponer matrimonio,30 momentos y situaciones distintas,Multi Parejas(yaoi,Yuri,Hetero) AU/cosas sin sentido y miel(?) Pareja en portada
1. JeanXMarco

Advertencias/Aclaraciones:Universo alterno,Multi parejas (Yaoi,Yuri,Hetero). Algo completamente sin sentido salido de un dia sin nada mejor que hacer(?) Ninguna historia tiene que ver entre si.

_**Manera n° 1=Jean/Marco**_

Marco se encontraba tranquilamente descansando debajo de un gran arbol,molesto,algo completamente raro en el azabache,Jean llevaba mas de una jodida hora de retraso y eso no era lo que mas le molestaba,oh,no,lo que mas le molestaba era que su desconsiderado novio lo habia despertado a las tres de la mañana,alegando que tenia algo sumamente importante que decirle,que se arreglara bien y fuera al parque a eso de las 6:00 A.M.,cosa que,por demas,molesto a Marco,no era que el pelinegro no quisiera a su novio,pero nadie normal que "te ame" te despierta tres horas antes de una cita aun cuando tardas menos de una hora en estar listo y llegar al lugar,solo para encontrarte,con que el muy cabron posiblente se quedo dormido comodamente o algo por el estilo mientras el se congelaba y moria de sueño,en su mente se imaginaba mil y un forma de asesinar al cara de caballo cuando lo viera,pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algunas notas y la voz de su amado caballo cantando una extraña,pero hermosa cancion que lo hizo sonreir y hasta olvidar el porque estaba molesto,se levanto con algo de dificultan en cuanto el otro hubo acabado de cantar y fue hasta Jean,solo para abarazarlo fuertemente y hundir su cabeza en el hombro del contrario

-¿Y esto Jean?-cuestiono algo curioso pero lleno de felicidad el azabache

-Bueno Marco,la verdad es que lo tenia planeado desde hace algun tiempo,pero honestamente no sabia cual podria ser tu respuesta,asi que lo fui dejando,pero creo que tratandose de ti ,simplemente no podria posponerlo por mas tiempo por una inseguridad tan tonta,asi que...-se separo un poco mas de su novio,haciendo que este notara el traje que llevaba puesto,algo completamente raro en el chico y sin mas se arrodillo frente a el,buscando algo entre sus ropas ante la atenta mirada de marco que lo veia algo asombrado y feliz-

-¿Si,jean?

-ah..b-bueno,e-espera,se que la deje por aqui en algun lugar-mas,su busqueda fue en vano,habia olvidado la caja con el anillo en su casa,asiendolo sentir completamente un idiota,mirando con cierta tristesa a su novio,se habia esforzado tanto para que todo saliera perfecto para haber olvidado,segun el,lo mas importante del momento,por lo que con nerviosismo comenzo a hablar tan rapido que le era dificil a marco entender todo-ah...lo siento marco,creo que lo olvide en casa,talvez deba volver corriendo,o..o tal vez tu ya nisiquiera quieres casarte con alguien que hasta olvida el anillo,lo siento,yo me habia esforzado tamto para que esto saliera bien y al final termine arruinandolo,ah pero creo que todo lo que hago es eso arruinar las cosas,tu no te mereces a alguien tan torpe y tonto como yo porque...-Pero antes de poder seguir fue silenciado por un marco que se agacho hasta la altura de su novio aun de rodillas para besarlo levemente,separandose un par de segundos despues.

-Jean,el anillo no es importante,y porsupuesto que quiero casarme contigo,nada me haria mas feliz que eso-y acto seguido volvio a juntar sus labios con su ahora prometido.

y eso es lo que pasa cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer y escucho Perfect Two de Auburn(por ciero esa era la cancion que Jean le canto a marco XD)


	2. Ereri-Shota

Advertencias/Aclaraciones:Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen,si no a Isayama.

Universo alterno,Multi parejas (Yaoi,Yuri,Hetero). Algo completamente sin sentido salido de un día sin nada mejor que hacer(?) Ninguna historia tiene que ver entre si.(pueden pedir parejas si quieren)

* * *

Manera n° 2=Ereri.(Eren/Levi)

Advertencias del capitulo:Universo alterno,Levi Uke! ,un Eren de 25 años y un Levi de 10,shota Insinuaciones de sexo No lime.

Aclaraciones:Eren Adopto a Levi cuando este tenia 5 años,por lo tanto es su "hijo".

~~~~~~~~.~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~-

Aparto la mirada casi de inmediato,con un sonrojo completamente evidente,ese pequeño vestido de tentación no podía ser su amado "Hijo",tal vez lo que veía era un sueño,un mal sueño-_o uno Muy Bueno quizá_\- o una simple alucinación por el cansancio de su trabajo y sus estudios,Si eso debía de ser pero para estar completamente seguro regreso su vista a la cama,pero nada cambio en si;Levi seguía en el lugar durmiendo y vestido simplemente con una de sus camisas,que por demás esta decir que le quedaba mas que grande y unas medias apretadas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas,"tosió" fuertemente en un intento vano por despertar al menor,cosa que no sucedió,bufo algo cansado,si no lograba despertar a levi pronto para pedirle amablemente-_Ordenarle_\- que se cambiase,algo mas de su propia anatomía terminaría de despertar,hizo una mueca de entre asco asía su persona y desesperación,acercándose al menor para sacudirlo casi de manera violenta,cosa que si logro despertarlo.

-Diablos Levi,ve a cambiarte.

El menor lo miro de arriba a bajo,sonriendo ladinamente y terminando por enredar sus brazos en el cuello del mayor-¿Porque?,al parecer a una parte de ti le gusta-susurro casi de forma gatuna el menor,paseando su rodilla por el miembro,endurecido del mayor.

-Levi,basta,ve a cambiarte.

-Pero ¿por que? a tu amiguito parece gustarle.

-Por que esto esta mal

-¿Quien lo dice?

-El acta de adopción,eso lo dice,la moralidad, eso lo dice,y también la ley que prohíbe la pedofilia,ahora ve a cambiarte o me enojare-el menor bufo con cierto enojo,pero hizo caso y fue a cambiarse a regañadientes,solo para regresar minutos después con ropa mas decente según eren,el cual tubo que encerrarse en el baño para atenderse mientras el menor se cambiaba.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-¿Eren?-llamo el pequeño levi,volteando su rostro ligeramente hacia arriba para ver al hombre que lo abrazaba calidamente.

-¿Si,Levi?

-Cuando sea grande quiero casarme contigo-ante lo dicho por el menor,volteo su rostro solo para encontrarse el completamente sonrojado de levi,sonrio levemente y lo abrazo aun mas fuerte contra su pecho.

-Claro que si Levi,cuando seas grande me casare contigo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que si!

-Hu,si no me esperas y te casas con alguien mas te odiare de por vida y cuando estés viejo no te cambiare los pañales!-el mayor rió fuertemente y se levanto de la cama,comenzando a buscar algo entre los cajones,confundiendo un poco a levi,que lo miraba expectante desde su posicion-Aja!-grito victorioso alzando un anillo y regresando a la cama,al lado del otro

-¿Para que necesitas eso? es mas ¿de donde lo sacaste?

-Bueno,yo lo necesito para pedirte matrimonio,¿no es obvio? y bueno,el anillo era de mi abuela-vio al pequeño sonrojarse y sonrió de lado,extendiéndole el anillo-Bueno,aun es grande,así que puedes usarlo como collar de aquí a que crezcas,y por cierto,yo no te cambiaría por nadie,así que tendrás que cambiar mis pañales cuando sea viejo

-Idiota-sonrió tomando el anillo y luego abrazando al mayor,esperaría con ansias ser grande.

.

.

.

.

Fin de el cap 2~

Se aceptan peticiones de parejas,criticas constructivas,que se yo.


	3. AuruoxPetra

Advertencias/Aclaraciones:Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen,si no a Isayama.

* * *

Manera N° 3=Auruo/Petra

Advertencias del capitulo:Oc,una petra decidida y un Auruo tonto(?)

~~~~~~~~.~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~

Estaba algo aturdido,no sabia si había mordido su lengua-como es costumbre en el- y había perdido mucha sangre,la suficiente como para hacerlo ver alucinaciones de lo mas hermosas o si simple mente estaba soñando y si era un sueño,definitivamente no quería despertar de el,porque No,definitivamente no daba crédito a la perfecta imagen delante de el,Petra Ral,la Misma petra que había amado "en secreto" durante varios años y a la que nunca se le confeso porque pensó,esta estaba enamorada de su capitán ,estaba ahí,tan perfecta como siempre-Inclusive tal vez mas-con sus hermosas mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por la pena y su rostro ligeramente cabizbajo,por lo que supuso,la misma razón que la de sus mejillas sonrojadas con un anillo en mano e incada delante de un par de veces aun confundido,mirando a los lados tratando de deducir si era una broma o algo asi,esperando la burla de su capitán o de alguno de sus compañeros por ser tan iluso en caer en algo como eso,pero eso no paso realmente,así que regreso su vista a la chica,con la mente aun incrédula.

-Petra...¿Que haces?

-La chica bacilo unos instantes antes de hablar,aun con la mirada fija en el suelo,tratando de no ruborizarse mas Como si realmente eso fuera posible,levanto la vista,pero apenas lo necesario para ver bien al hombre confundido delante de ella-Bueno,estoy segura que si no te lo decía,no te darias cuenta,o no serias capaz de decirlo tu...así que,decidí hacerlo yo...Auror,Me gustas,Mucho...por eso...s-solo responde a mi pregunta ¿quieres?

-¿A-Ah que pregunta Petra ?-La chica rodó los ojos algo molesta,en verdad que auruo no se lo dejaba fácil, ya que,en realidad esa era la tercera vez que se lo preguntaba.

pero aun con todo y eso suspiro y repitió su pregunta inicial-¿Te casarías conmigo Auruo Brossard?

Pase a que no esperaba esa reacción sonrió ligeramente y le dio mas confianza ver al chico llorando y mordiendo-accidentalmente- su lengua de la emoción mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de esta,completamente feliz-¡Si!...Aunque no lo entiendo,¿Por que quieres casarte conmigo?-la chica rodó los ojos una vez mas,vaya que seria difícil hacer entender a ese cabeza hueca bueno,ya tendría tiempo de explicarle todo a su ahora cabeza-hueca Prometido.

yep~ Eso fue todo

Quería hacer una pareja hertero,peo como no se me ocurría de quien hice papelitos con nombres y esto salio XD creo que fue el destino(?)Raro y extraño destino~ Aunque creo que ahora falta yuri :v o Yaoi(?) Nah,creo que primero haré dos heteros dos yuris y después a continuar con el yaoi,para que haya 10 de cada genero(?) aunque podría no hacerlo así y terminar haciendo mas de alguno...aunque bue~


	4. MikaAnnie

Advertencias/Aclaraciones:Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen,si no a Isayama.

* * *

Manera N° 4=MikaAnnie

Advertencias del capitulo:Oc,AU,menciones de ReinerxBertholdt.

~~~~~~~~.~~~~.~~~~~.~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~~~~-~~~~~~

Ella nunca había sido muy expresiva o detallista realmente,dado que su infancia jamas fue muy presumible que digamos,real mente ella solo era expresiva con sus mejores amigos con sus "Hermanos",pero fuera de ellos siempre estaba seria e inexpresivas con todo el mundo,por ello se sentía tonta en ese preciso momento,mientras sus mejillas adquirían un ligero y casi perceptible tono rosado mientras que su mirada paseaba sobre el mostrador de aquella pequeña joyería mientras trataba según ella inútilmente de buscar un anillo que igualara la belleza de la persona a quien se lo daría,o que mínimo fuera "suficiente" mente bueno para ella,estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y bastante atenta buscando un buen anillo para su novia,así que no se dio realmente cuenta cuando alguien se posiciono justo a lado de ella,observando con curiosidad lo mismo que ella.

-A si que,¿ese te resulta bonito Mikasa?-La pelinegra se asusto un poco al oír la voz proviniente de su costado,bajando la mirada para encontrarse con una divertida Annie

-AH...b-bueno,realmente creo que es muy simple

la rubia regreso su vista una vez mas al anillo,encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza-Realmente pienso que es el mas lindo que eh visto hasta ahora,pero ¿que haces aquí?,pensé que no podías acompañarnos a comprar el anillo para berth porque estabas estudiando para tu examen

-Bueno...tome un pequeño tiempo libre para acompañarlos...

-Oh,super! Reiner esta en la joyeria de a lado,ire por el para que vea el anillo,seguro que le gusta y podemos dejar de buscar-Ni bien termino de decirlo salio practicamente corriendo a con su rubio amigo,confiando en los buenos gustos de su novia

-pero...-suspiro ligeramente observando por donde se había ido segundos antes su novia,regreso su vista al aparador,al anillo que aparentemente le había gustado a su rubia,sonrió ligeramente volteando a los lados asegurándose que sus amigos todavía no estuvieran cerca para pedir el anillo y pagarlo antes de que los otros dos llegasen al lugar y vieran que el anillo ya no estaba,solo para "alentarlos" a buscar otro mas lindo acompañándolos en el proceso.

~~Mas Tarde~~

-Vaya,que día tan molesto,no puedo creer que nos hayan ganado el único anillo que en todo el día vimos que valía la pena,ademas Reiner nos hizo caminar demasiado para al final decidir por uno de los primeros que vimos...-La rubia se lanzo sobre la mullida cama de su departamento compartido,lanzando sus zapatos lejos en algún punto de la habitación,siendo seguida por una pelinegra que solo se sentó a la orilla de la cama viendo un punto inexistente en la pared

-Annie,sobre eso...Hay algo que quiero decirte,pero,realmente no se como hacerlo,siento...que si lo digo lo terminare arruinando

-Oh,vamos,Mikasa,solo dilo,no creo que algo dicho por ti suene mal.

-De acuerdo...bueno...hu...Llevamos mucho tiempo de relación,claro,mucho mas de conocernos,se bien como eres y tu sabes bien como soy,te conozco mejor que a la palma de mi mano y se...que bueno...-saco por primera vez desde que lo compro el anillo de su bolsa,extendiendo a la otra tratando de no mirarla por pena-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo...así que Annie,¿quieres formar parte de mi vida?

Silencio de una leve risita un leve sonrojo y un fuerte abrazo de parte de la rubia-¡pero claro que si!,Diablos mikasa,fuiste tu la que nos hizo caminar para ver mas opciones...pero,es perfecto,gracias.

Tal vez ese día no había sido tan molesto,al final después de todo había sido baste bueno.

.

.

.

_Fin~_


End file.
